Embrace me
by sayuri2023
Summary: Mira is growing up, and is in college now, which makes his papa feel slightly insecure. Then Tragedy strikes the Munataka household. Please R&R. Originally written for LJ. COMPLETE! Warning - Incest,Yaoi, OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Beta – Thank you so much 'mssupafan'

Chapter 1

Kyousuke twirled the half empty wine glass as he looked out of the window. Mira was late today, again. He looked at his watch and silently cursed. It was soon to be midnight. He flipped on his phone and tried his number for the umpteenth time. It remained switched off as before.

He had to admit, ever since Mira joined college, things had been different. For starters, he wasn't the confused little chubby chinned teenager anymore, but a strong handsome and confident young man. His number of friends had increased manifold, which had a larger number of girls than boys. But he knew that no matter how many friends his son had during the day, he always had his papa to come home to at night.

A car stopped at the driveway. Then came the sound of the opening of the door, and hurried footsteps.

"Gomen," mumbled Mira, removing his shoes, "Sumi Sempai and the others insisted on going to a stupid party."

Slowly he walked over to where Kyousuke was sitting, and put his arms around him.  
"What's the matter, Kyousuke?" he whispered, "Were you lonely without me?"

"Why didn't you call, Mira?" asked Kyousuke, anger evident in his voice. Mira flipped on his phone. "Sheesh! Low batteries!" He threw his phone on the couch.

Kyousuke slowly untangled himself from Mira's arms, and looked back at him. For the first time since the morning, Kyousuke looked at his son. He wore a pair of leather pants, with a black T-shirt… truly delectable. Except for one little red mark, at his son's neck.

"What's that, Mira?" asked Kyousuke, touching that area. It was a hickey all right.

"Whats what?" he answered, touching where Kyousuke had his fingers before.

"Oh, this,' said Mira, as if suddenly remembering, "Kazuki did this… he he… it was part of a dare."

Kyousuke looked at him disbelievingly. "Maybe you should clear your head a little," he said, "And try telling me how and where exactly you got that."

"What?" asked Mira, "Now you don't believe me? This is ridiculous. What's the big deal, anyway? I told you it was just a game."

"Game?!!" asked Kyousuke, putting his glass down with a force that it nearly shattered in the process, "That's what it is now, a game to you. That's what I am now to you as well, isn't it?"

"Where the hell is this coming from?" asked Mira, raising his voice, "I never said anything like that. Stop misinterpreting things."

Kyousuke took a deep breath. This was not the correct time, or the correct way, to be handling this.

"Go to bed," he said, picking up his car keys, "We'll talk of this tomorrow morning."

"Wait," said Mira, "Where are you going? You are drunk."

"Where I go is none of your concern," he said putting on his shoes, "You have college tomorrow, so go to bed."

Mira stared as his father walked out of the door. Little did he know, the night wasn't over yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Beta: Thank you so much 'mssupafan'

CHAPTER 2

Mira slowly went inside the Munakata household. Strangely enough, this house seemed empty without his father. This was not how things were supposed to be happening. Damn Kazuki and that lousy hickey… Why didn't his father believe him?

He got himself a glass of water and drank it. The coolness of the water refreshed him and he started walking towards his father's room. It was dark and he didn't bother to switch on the light. He slowly lay himself down on the bed. Picking up the pillow, Mira inhaled his father's scent. It was musky, minty… so like Kyousuke.

Meanwhile, a black Mercedes Benz drove wildly through the streets in the city. The driver was a handsome man in his late twenties, or maybe early thirties. He wore a pair of sunglasses and had a half empty bottle of whisky in his hand.

"Kyousuke," whispered Mira, to particularly no-one in the dark. "Where are you?" His breathing became shallow and erratic. "Kyousuke…. I need you." He slowly unzipped his leather pants. "God… Kyousuke… Papa." He pulled off his underwear and freed his aching erection.

The black Mercedes Benz nearly ran over a dog, but the driver seemed unfazed by it. It continued with its own fast pace. It ran into some police cars, but then, every idiot knew that no police car took the risk of going after anything over 120 miles per hour in the dead of the night.

Mira put his fingers in his mouth and coated it with saliva. He then brought them near his throbbing erection, and started stroking himself. "Mmm… Kyousuke… fuck me…" He imagined Kyousuke's tongue lapping over the tip, and moaned in ecstasy. He then used his other hand, and lubricated it in the same way, which he slowly poked at his entrance. "Kyousuke, enter me…"

The car increased its speed to 150 miles per hour. The driver threw the empty whiskey bottle out of the window, shattering it against the pavement. The car kept moving. He swerved to his right and entered the highway intersection. Most passing vehicles took to the right of the intersection, but the driver, instead swerved to his left. He ignored the signboard which read, "Under Construction."

Mira entered his second finger in his entrance, and continued stroking himself with his left hand. White beads of precum started forming at the tip of his erection. "Nyaa…" moaned Mira, "Kyousuke, pleaaseee…" In his head he heard the raspy breathing of his father. "Papa..." he whispered, "Please."

The car skidded wildly, and knocked down two red construction barriers. The driver increased his speed to the max.

"Kyousuke," whispered Mira, his strokes became harder and faster. He entered his third finger, and moaned loudly as he felt his fingers brush his prostrate.

The car overturned and skidded wildly to the right side, to where a construction steamroller was stationed.

"KYOUSUKE!!!!" screamed Mira, at the top of his lungs as he came in his hand. He brought his fingers to his lips and tasted himself, just as his father would have done.

The car came to a standstill, still overturned, sandwiched between the roller and the pavement. Its wheels kept moving. A trickle of blood was visible flowing out from beneath the car.

Mira slept.


	3. Chapter 3

Beta – Thank you so much 'mssupafan'

Dim lights passed by as Mira ran. The whole corridor was lit a dull yellow. The three words he had heard over the phone a few minutes ago ran through his head again and again like a never ending cycle. "Car crash… hospital… Kyousuke." The rest was all a blur in his mind.

No words escaped his mouth as he saw Kyousuke being wheeled on a gurney, needles sticking out of his arms. He tried to reach out to his father, but his legs gave up after the initial two steps. From somewhere far he could hear Houjou-san, the company president, call out his name. But the last thing he remembered before everything became dark, was Kyousuke's blood smeared face.

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself," said a lovely voice from somewhere, which was strangely familiar. He slowly opened his eyes, to see the lovely face of Mitsuki Utsunomiya stare at him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, "Last time Kyousuke was in the hospital was when he jumped in to save your life. What did you do this time?"

Mitsuki laughed. "You're still the naïve kid you were five years ago."

"Where's Kyousuke?" he asked, getting up from the hospital bed.

"He's still in the coma," said Houjou-san coming in, "He has a nasty concussion in his forehead, but the doctors patched it up well."

"Oh God," said Mira, tears falling from the purple orbs, "I didn't… Kyousuke and I had a fight before he left. It was probably my fault that he's…"

"It wasn't your fault, kiddo," replied Hojou-san, "A passerby said he was driving too fast, which was why he may not have noticed the intersection. I'm sorry."

Mira slowly walked up and went towards the ICU. He saw his father motionless, only the humming and the beep of the machinery surrounding him told him he was alive.

"Kyousuke," he whispered, "You promised me you'd never leave me, then why…"

"Munakata-san is a lucky man," he said, "The accident could have been fatal, but he scraped through it alive."

"How bad are my father's injuries?" asked Mira, "Apart from the concussion?"

"That is our main concern, Munakata-kun," replied the doctor, "His test results are not yet in. Based upon them, we may need to operate."

Mira's heart sank. "He will pull through," he said to himself, "He will pull through for me. He will. He always has."

The doctor shook his head. "How certain are you, doctor?" asked Hojou-san.

"Have you ever prayed, Houjou-san?" asked the doctor, "Then I think this will be a perfect time to do so."

Outside, it started to rain. A car stopped, from which a red-haired teenager emerged. Huddling his coat against the wind, he walked off towards the hospital building.


	4. Chapter 4

Beta – Thank you so much 'mssupafan'

CHAPTER 4

"Kazu-," cried Mira going up to him and hugging him, "My papa – he-"

"I know," replied back the red-haired boy, hugging him back, "It's going to be fine."

"No," said Mira, sobbing, "It's my entire fault! _MY! FREAKING FAULT_!"

Kazuki led the boy to a nearby bench. The nurses and interns in blue walked past them without a single glance.

"We had a fight," said Mira, quieting down a little, "last night, after which he left. I didn't even bother to stop him. He _was_ drunk. I _knew_ it, but I didn't do anything."

"Ssshh," said Kazuki, putting his arms around the purple-haired boy, "It wasn't-"

"Mira-kun," said Mitsuki, coming towards them, "They're ready to operate."

Mira took his birth-mother's hand and walked towards the Operation Theatre. Her hands were cold and she shivered slightly, as they watched the gurney entering the OT.

"Good luck, papa,' whispered Mira, "I love you."

An hour had passed, and still the doctors hadn't come out. Mira, Kazuki and Mitsuki were still waiting outside. Hojou-san was nowhere to be seen.

"Your papa loves you," said Mitsuki, after some time, "Maybe much more than I ever would have."

"You have no idea," replied back Mira, "You never will."

"I just wanted you to know," said Mitsuki, "Giving you up was the hardest decision of my life. You were so little, it broke my heart-"

Mira snapped. "It's always about _you_, isn't it? You were heart-broken giving me up, what about the 14 year old kid, to _whom_ you gave me up? Did you ever stop to think about him, just for once? You were too busy in Hollywood to notice that, I suppose."

"Kyousuke wanted that!" cried Mitsuki, "I never forced him. He wanted to bring you up!"

"Thank God, he did," said Mira, softly, "My father put everything in his life, after me; his work, career, everything. He even refused to start a family. You are right, you never would have or can ever love me the way he does." They were silent for some time. Then Mitsuki spoke up again.

"Will you ever let me in your life, Mira?" she asked, softly, "I am getting old. Will you ever give me a chance?"

"You have a chance," said Mira, "You are my father's sister. That's how I see you."

The red light on top of the OT door blinked off. Mira craned his neck to see the nurses and the interns patching up his father.

"Doctor," said Mira, as he saw the head surgeon coming out, "Is he-?"

"He's alive," replied the doctor, "But we need to keep him under observation for the next couple of hours. He-"

Mira didn't hear anything as he sat down. His hands trembled. The words _he's alive _kept resonating in his ears. _He's alive_…

"You should eat something, Mira," said Kazuki, placing a bento in front of him, "I made it myself. C'mon try it."

It was the second day after the accident; still Mira hadn't had a morsel of food. He wore the same clothes he had on since coming to the hospital, and refused to be away from Kyousuke's bed except for toilet intervals. All he did was stare at his father's lifeless face, almost expecting him to wake up any minute.

"I don't know whom to feel sorry for, anymore," said Mitsuki.

"Reminds me of all the times Mira was sick, as a kid. Like father, like son. For both of their sakes, I hope Kyousuke pulls through," Hojou-san replied, as he took Mitsuki's arm and walked away.

Kazuki was getting frustrated. This was _his_, Kyousuke's, entire fault, he thought eyeing Kyousuke. "Mira," he said softly, "It's been around forty-eight hours. You haven't eaten a thing. At this rate, you'll soon collapse."

"I've had coffee," replied back Mira, and was once again silent as ever.

Kazuki pulled Mira up, and walked towards the bathroom. They stood in front of the mirror.

"Just look at yourself in the mirror!" cried Kazuki, "Tell me Mira, is that you?"

Mira looked at his dirty and frail face, with dark circles under the half lid eyes. He looked like one of those zombies in the movies Kyousuke sometimes used to get.

"You're right,' replied Mira, "That's not me." He walked towards Kyousuke. "And that's not Kyousuke either."

"Kyousuke! Kyousuke! Kyousuke!" cried Kazuki, "For God's sake Mira, get a grip! Have you ever thought what may happen if you continue like this! What may happen if Kyousuke never got up?"

A resounding slap threw Kazuki at the other end of the room. "Get out!" said Mira, voice hoarse.

Kazuki got up, feeling dazed. He advanced towards Mira and backed him into the wall.

"What- Kazu! Get away!" cried Mira, as he felt Kazuki's strong arms pinning him.

"Don't you realize Mira, how much I care for you?" cried Kazuki, "I was always there when you needed me. When you had a fight with that bastard, it was me who consoled you! Every time you were hurt, I was the one to heal you. Have you forgotten that? Look at what _he _got you!"

"Damn it! Kazuki!," cried Mira struggling against him, "Let me go! What the hell-"

"Let him… go…, now," said a soft voice from behind.

Kyosuke slowly removed the oxygen mask from his mouth. Mira ran towards him.

"Get… the hell… away… from …my son," said Kyousuke, breathing rapidly.

Mira ran out to get the doctor. Kazuki stared at Kyosuke. "You always pull through, don't you?" asked Kazuki, "I only wish it had been a fair fight."

He picked up his jacket, wrapped up his bento and walked out of the door.

Three months later…

Laughter rang out in the Munataka household after a long time. Around the dinner table sat three people. To any normal outsider, it would look like any perfect family.

"So Kyousuke actually ate _that_?" asked Mira, laughing, "Poor kid."

"Yes," replied Mitsuki, laughing, "He's was such an adorable kid, then. He still is."

Kyousuke made a half-pout face, but soon joined in the laughter. "Trust me," he said, "back then my sister was the devil's incarnation!"

"Some people say I still am, Kyousuke," said Mitsuki, winking.

Mira looked around him, looking at the two siblings. He had always wanted to have a normal family; maybe some things are _way_ better than normal.

Later that night, after Mitsuki had left for her home, Mira and Kyousuke found themselves doing dishes in the kitchen.

"Mira," said Kyousuke, drying the plates, "Thank you."

"What for?" asked Mira, as he handed the dishes.

"For accepting my sister," said Kyousuke, "You've made her very happy."

"Of course I should," said Mira, "She's your sister, after all and a part of our family."

"Looks like my adorable little Mira has grown up fast," said Kyousuke. He suddenly felt soap suds striking his face.

"Who's grown up?" asked Mira, smiling. As if on cue, Kyousuke picked up Mira and dumped him on the kitchen table.

"Not on the table!" cried Mira, "I just cleaned – mmffd". Kyousuke's lips devoured his, tongues clashing against each other. It had been a long time, since they had kissed like that. Mouths melted against each other, as eager hands divested each other of their shirts. Kyousuke's hands turned to the zipper of Mira's jeans, when Mira whispered him to stop.

"Let me do it," he whispered, as he slid down the table. He got down on his knees, and slowly unzipped Kyousuke's pants. As they fell to the ground, Mira's eyes grazed at the pair of tight briefs in front of him.

"What's the matter?" asked Kyousuke, "Backing out?"

"You should know me better, papa," replied Mira, grinning, as he licked the rim of the underwear. With one swift motion, he pulled it down with his teeth. He took the throbbing member in his hands and kissed it, sending jolts of pleasure through Kyousuke's body. "Liked it Kyousuke?" asked Mira, "Remember this, before you ever accuse me of anything again. Remember how much I love you, Kyousuke!"

Kyousuke shivered in delight as he saw his hard-on disappear in his son's mouth. "M-Mira!" he cried, as his hands disappeared in his son's hair. He threw his head back, and groaned as he felt Mira's tongue lick his shaft in a lazy motion, as if savoring every bit of it. Mira left the shaft alone after a while, and diverted his attention to the balls.

"Mira- unh", cried Kyousuke, "Don't tease me! I'm-"

"Turn around, papa," commanded Mira. Kyousuke looked at him in shock. "You're not going to – are you?"

"Trust me," said Mira, as he saw his father bent in front of him. He licked his lips as he saw the pinkish puckered hole in. He bent down and ran it over with his tongue. It tasted just as he had imagined, delicious!

He slowly entered his tongue, as he felt the muscled clench against it. "Mi- stop!" cried his father, as he felt the soft organ in and out of his hole. This was better, than he'd ever imagined in his dirtiest of dreams.

Mira suddenly felt his father stand up. With one movement, he was the one pinned to the table and his pants and boxers yanked off.

"You've played enough, Mira-koi," said Kyousuke, "But papa's here, and playtime's over."

Mira groaned in delight, as he felt Kyousuke's fingers entering his hole. There was a faint smell of something familiar. "What are you using – melted butter? You're using butter to-?" He groaned once again as Kyousuke entered his second finger.

"It will taste delicious later on," said Kyousuke, taking out his fingers. "My adorable Mira- kun," he said, slowly entering his son, "You. Are. Mine."

"Yes, papa," said Mira, as he felt Kyousuke touching his prostrate with his every thrust "I am yours. I will be yours, forever. PAPA!!!"

Mira cried as he came.

END

A/N: Comments will be appreciated.


End file.
